Transformers Universe MUX Wiki
Welcome to the Transformers Universe MUX! This is a wiki about the Transformers Universe MUX that . The Transformers Universe MUX is a multiplayer online text-based role-playing game with an 80s comics and cartoon theme. This wiki is for players new and old alike, and for people just interested in the world we created for our MUX. We've added since January of 2009! Transformers Universe MUX is located at is tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 (IP 192.95.60.225 port 1976). Note: This is '''NOT' a general Transformers wiki -- it is a wiki based around the online RPG Transformers Universe MUX. For the general Transformer wiki, please head to TFwiki To connect to the MUX, simply point your MUSHclient or SimpleMU* client to tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 ---- For players new to the world of MU*ing, the following are guides to help people get started and connect. *Connecting *Getting Started }} Please welcome our new Road Rage! ;Recent posts: * May 1 - "AAR: Outskirts of Helex" - Shockwave reports on the Autobot attack on the road to Helex. * May 4 - "Attack on the Pit" - Slaughter reports on the attack on the Pit. * May 6 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike journals about his thoughts on Jumal's visit * May 8 - "Large Explosion in Autobot City" - Spike reports on a large explosion in Autobot City * May 12 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike journals about the devastation in Autobot City. ;New pages: *'To Be Opened At A Later Time...‎‎' ::A secret file hidden in Teletraan II *'Augur' ::Cult consort * "Cuffs Upgrade" ::Cuffs upgrades his shield. *'Dal Matia' ::Voodoo matron of the Unicron Cultists *'Little Red Corvette Out Of Control' ::A Scouting Sweep Leader runs into a femme Red Corvette that turns out to be Jekyll and Hyde on Wheels! *'Decepticon Castle Redux' ::The Decepticons attack Castle Decepticon, trying to get it back from the Autobots. *'Skill Challenge System‎' ::A way for less combat-oriented characters to show their stuff. *'Silent Grill' ::A ruined part of Helex that none dare go. *'Quake' ::Decepticon berserker *'Ruckus' ::deadly, devastating warrior *'Tap-Out' ::Captured Autobot slave *'Crankcase' ::Deception complainer *'Reverse Convoy' ::Autobot energy specialist *'Windsweeper' ::Decepticon Neat-freak * Autobot Offensive TP - The Autobots are making a push to take over territory on Cybertron. * Pyramid of Darkness TP - Cobra may have failed to plunge North America into darkness, but their technology is still there for the taking! * Target: Grunt TP - Masked terrorists kidnap Grunt on live TV, and the Joes head to Sierra Gordo to rescue him. ; Factions * Autobots * Decepticons * G.I. Joe * Cobra * TP-Only Factions ; News * Welcome * About the Game * Characters * Coded Systems * Logs Keep up with news and connect with players on these sites! Image:Fb.jpg|120px default http://www.facebook.com/pages/Transformers-Universe-MUX/64600462480 desc none Image:twit.png|100px default http://www.twitter.com/TFUMUX desc none This wiki is open for anyone to edit! Want to help add things? Below you can find out ways to start adding things! * * * * Sample Character - Optimus Prime * Sample Log - Outrider's Death * Sample TP Page - Quintesson Invasion However, none of that formatting is needed if you don't feel like fiddling with wiki code. Feel free to just post a character background, log, or page, and let us do the rest! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. Don't be shy! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article "The Autobots won't be played for suckers." SPIKE WITWICKY is a mechanical genius, as interested in why things work as how. A caring father in his late thirties, Spike prefers construction work over academic pursuits, enjoying the feeling of accomplishment that comes with building something with his own hands. He has an artist's heart, and he relates well with the Autobots, who have been his friends since he was fourteen years old. Spike has a great respect for Optimus Prime, and he shares the Autobots' intense hatred for the Decepticons because he understands their purpose and ideals more than he admires their powers and abilities. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse